Harry Potter and The University Years Year 1
by HarmoniousPie
Summary: AU. HHR. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger haven't seen one another in under 4 years. but what will happen when they end up in the same everything? and even more when James Potters record company wants to sign Hermione's band Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the University Years – Year 1

AU. HPHG RWLL DMGW CCVK FWAJ GWAS EMHA SFLB DTOC PPOC NLOC OCOC OCOC OCOC. Harry Potter hasn't seen Hermione Granger in 4 years since she transferred out of Hogwarts High School. Even though he hasn't seen her he still remembers her. When they end up at the same university, in the same major, in all the same classes, in the same building, and on the same floor what will happen? And to add to it what about when he discovers that she and her roommates are the new band his father's record company wants to sign?

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it except 7 books, a couple shirts, a tie, a necklace, and 4 movies. Nor do I own any of the song lyrics.

A/N: Hermione's roommates are based off my own roommate's b/c my roommates are fricken awesome!

**Characters: (Canon/ ****in**** school with Harry and Hermione)**

Harry Potter: Age 18, High school: Hogwarts, Major: Psychology

Hermione Granger: Age: 19, High school: Beauxbatons, Major: Psychology

Ron Weasley: Age: 18, High school: Hogwarts, Major: Athletic Training

Lavender Brown: Age: 18, High school: Hogwarts, Major: Psychobiology

Parvati Patil: Age: 18, High school: Hogwarts, Major: Pre-Physical Therapy/Occupational Therapy

Draco Malfoy: Age: 18, High school: Durmstrang, Major: Chemistry

Neville Longbottom: Age: 18, High school: Hogwarts, Major: Biology

**Characters: (Important OC's [There's a whole host of other OC's but they're not important enough to be listed here)**

Leigh Markham: Age: 18, High school: Beauxbatons, Major: Marine Biology

Laura Fairfax: Age: 18, High school: Beauxbatons, Major: Pre- Med/Osteopathic Medicine

Carla King: Age: 18, High school: Beauxbatons, Major: Marine Biology

Maria Insula: Age: 18, High school: Beauxbatons, Major: Pharmacology

Sarah Durfee: Age: 19, High school: Beauxbatons, Major: English

**Characters: (****Canon but n****ot in school w/ Harry and Hermione)**

Viktor Krum: Age: 21, High school: Durmstrang, different uni

Cho Chang: Age: 19, High school: Hogwarts, different uni

Fred Weasley: Age: 20, High school: Hogwarts, business owner

George Weasley: Age: 20, High school: Hogwarts, business owner

Angelina Johnson: Age: 20, High school: Hogwarts, different uni

Alicia Spinnet: Age: 20, High school: Hogwarts, different uni

Ginny Weasley: Age: 17, High school: Hogwarts, High school senior

Luna Lovegood: Age: 17, High school: Hogwarts, High school senior

Dean Thomas: Age: 18, High school: Hogwarts, different uni

Ernie MacMillan: Age: 18, High school: Hogwarts, different uni

Hannah Abbott: Age: 18, High school: Hogwarts, different uni

**Dorms: **

**301: **Harry, Ron, Draco, Neville

**302: **Andrew, Aaron, Joe, Johnny

**303: **Corey, Sam, Mike, Paul

**304: **Rich, Steve, Pat, Chris

**305: ****Bathroom**

**306: **Heather (the RA)

**307: ****Bathroom**

**308:** Maria, Lavender, Parvati, Sarah

**309:** Ashley, Devon, Katie, Jillian

**310: **Colleen, Lindsey, Andrea, Jess

**311:**Hermione, Leigh, Laura, Carla

Instead of Quidditch Harry, Ron, Draco, and Viktor all play soccer (football) Ron is a goalie, Harry is a midfielder, Draco is a Deep-lying Forward, and Viktor is a fullback. FYI: Unless someone wants to write them for me there will be no scenes in which you see this because I can write about one sport and that swimming which doesn't help me here. I considered making them swimmers but I only knew that Ron would be a sprinter and Harry would be a long-distance swimmer.

Hermione and her roommates are in a band which their name is Second Time Around. Hermione is the lead singer (only b/c it's so much funnier that way), Leigh is the lead bassist, Laura is the lead guitarist, and Carla is the drummer. This fic will feature songs by the Bands/singer's Paramore, Linkin Park, Sick Puppies, and Bowling For Soup.

Wow that's a really long intro but there is a lot of information to cover. I have a feeling just to post that as the first chapter but I won't. I'm starting differently this time I'm gonna start at the end and then go to a flashback!

NOW ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

April 21st. . . . . .

19 year old Hermione Granger stood in front of a cheering crowd. She was wearing a dark blue striped v-necked tee-shirt over a white long sleeved shirt. A pair of dark blue jeans went out over her legs and hid most of her pink hi-tops. Her bushy brown hair was gathered at the back of her head and flared out from there. Her brown eyes were scanning the crowd looking for one person, Harry Potter. She found him near the back and gave him a smile. She didn't notice the man behind him.

"Okay Everyone!" she said, "It's our last song and we've chosen to play a song we wrote while ago but have never sung for a crowd before. It's called Misery Business!"

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top_

_She's__ got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out..._

_When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth_

_I waited eight long months_

_She finally set him free_

_I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me_

_Two weeks we had caught on fire_

_She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile_

_Whoa...well I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa... it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feels so good_

_'Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_'Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good_

_Second chances they don't never matter, people never change _

_Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change_

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged_

_I'm sorry honey, but I passed up, now look this way!_

Right then Hermione pointed at a girl in the crowd. She had fire-red hair and lavender colored eyes. She was wearing a yellow shirt and blue jean capri's.

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you_

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who_

_They want it what they like, it's easy if you do it right_

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Whoa...well I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa... it was never my intention to bra__g_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feels so good_

_'Cause I got him where I want him right now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_'Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good ..._

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving ..._

_Whoa, well__ I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now ..._

_Whoa, well__ I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa... it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feels so good_

_'Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_'Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good_

As she sang the last notes the whole crowd started screaming for them. The girls rushed off and ran backstage. Once there Hermione found herself caught up in a hug with Harry.

"You were amazing." He whispered his breath tickling her ear.

"It's mainly thanks to you." She replied placing a small kiss on his cheek, "Most of the songs were written after. . . . . what happened."

After smiling at this comment he claimed her lips in what was supposed to be a chaste kiss but quickly turned passionate.

"Hermione?" asked Leigh Markham, "You might want to stop macking on your boy for a moment and see who he brought with him."

"Hmm?" asked Hermione dazed.

She turned around, and standing there was _the_ James Potter, owner of Deathly Hallows Records and Harry's father. He was smiling.

"Mr. Potter!" she exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"My son asked me to come and see a new band that he thought I would like to sign. To make a long story short, I arrive and discover that this amazing band is none other than Second Time Around, the same band that I came to see at the winter concert that played horribly."

"That wasn't their fault dad," said Harry, "It was Maria's. She has a grudge against the girls and Hermione in general. She didn't want them to become famous. That problem has been taken care of."

"Well from what I saw tonight, you girls are excellent performers and song writers and Deathly Hallows would love to have you. Should I send your lawyer a copy of the contract to look over?"

"Yes." Said Carla speaking for the whole group.

"Alright then. I have a few questions for you girls so why don't we find a place a bit more comfortable to talk."

The group headed out to their building and took over the lounge downstairs. They shut and locked the door and all took a seat. Leigh, Carla, and Laura took a couch, James Potter took a chair, and Harry and Hermione shared another chair.

"That last song you did was amazing. When was it written?"

"Leigh wrote it years ago, when we first started up. We never put music or anything to it because we liked it but we didn't know if it was any good. After the whole pre-final's thing I went to Leigh's house during break. We pulled it out and started messing around with it and we came up with music for it. It just seemed to fit what had just happened."

"I know the basics of what happened this year but could I hear the whole story?" asked James Potter genuinely interested in what had happened to this band and its members.

"Well really, sir," said Laura, "The telling falls to Hermione. It really all revolves around her. We're just minor parts in the whole story."

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at Harry.

"Whatever you want to do." He said already knowing what she was going to ask.

She smiled at him and turned back to his father.

"Well," she said, "It all started after we had all moved in. . . . . "

* * *

Cliffy. I know it makes you angry at me. Review plz! I love reviews! If I get reviews the next chapter which really starts the fic will be up ASAP. 


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. This has gotten a pretty good response . . . . . I didn't think anyone would really read it. Thanks to all who read/reviewed/alerted/and favorited the fic.

Now all the good stuff starts. Oh and there will be some minor fem slash (just a kiss or two occasionally nothing major. A sex joke or two between characters but no actual sex) between Leigh and Carla, Hermione's roommates. It won't be a major part of the story.

I forgot to mention this but its present day/2007 just because I say so.

* * *

Chapter 2 

Last time: _"Well, it all started after we moved in. . . . "_

September 1st, 2007. . . . . .. . .

Hermione sat at her desk putting things away. Leigh, her best friend since she started Beauxbatons High School for Girls, sat at the desk across from Hermione talking to her long-time (and secret) girlfriend, Carla. Laura was at her desk writing a new song for the band. That was when their favorite Lion King Song, Be Prepared, started blaring from Hermione's iTunes. She started singing along to Scar's part

(_Hermione, _**Leigh,** Laura, Carla, _**All**_)

_I never thought hyenas essential_

_They're crude and unspeakably plain_

_But maybe they've a glimmer of potential_

_If allied to my vision and brain_

_I know that your powers of retention_

_Are as wet as a warthog's backside_

_But thick as you are, pay attention_

_My words are a matter of pride_

_It's clear from your vacant expressions_

_The lights are not all on upstairs_

_But we're talking kings and successions_

_Even you can't be caught unawares_

_So prepare for a chance of a lifetime_

_Be prepared for sensational news_

_A shining new era_

_Is tiptoeing nearer_

**And where do we feature?**

_Just listen to teacher_

_I know it sounds sordid_

_But you'll be rewarded_

_When at last I am given my dues_

_And injustice deliciously squared_

_Be prepared! _

"Yeah. . .hehe. . .Be prepared. . .Yeah We'll be prepared.. . ..For what?"

_"For the death of the King!"_

"Why is he sick?"

_"No fool. We're going to kill him. And Simba too."_

**"Great Idea! Who needs a king?"**

**"No king! ****No king! La-la-la-la-la-la!"**

_"Idiots! There will be king!"_

"Hey but you said. . . . uh. . . "

_"I will be king! Stick with me and you never go hungry again!"_

**"Yaay! All right! Long live the king"**

"Long Live the King! Long Live the King!"

It's great that we'll soon be connected.With a king who'll be all-time adored.

_Of course__quid pro quo__ you're expected _

_To take certain duties on board_

_The future is littered with prizes_

_And though I'm the main addressee_

_The point that I must emphasize is_

_You won't get a sniff without me!_

_So prepare for the coup of the century_

**(Oooh!)**

_Be prepared for the murkiest scam_

**(Oooh... La! La! La!)**

_Meticulous planning_

**(We'll have food!)**

_Tenacity spanning_

**(Lots of food)**

_Decades of denial_

**(We repeat)**

_Is simply why I'll_

**(Endless meat)**

_Be king undisputed_

**(Aaaaaaah...)**

_Respected, saluted_

**(...aaaaaaah...)**

_And seen for the wonder I am_

**(...aaaaaaah!)**

_Yes, my teeth and ambitions are __bared _

**(Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)**

_**Be prepared!**_

_**Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared!!**_

_****__**Be prepared!**_

Once the song was over the four girls started to giggle.

"I missed doing that." said Carla, "I missed you all."

"You saw Leigh almost every day." said Laura.

"Unlike you and Paul?" asked Hermione.

"Well. . . Yeah!"

"What about you Miss 'Mione?" asked Leigh, "Any hot guys this summer?"

"No. And you Leigh Markham knew that quite well. I spent all summer talking to Deathly Hallows Records and the school. We got a spot in the pre-finals concert and James Potter, himself, is coming to see the performance."

"Why is the company owner coming to see us?" asked Carla.

"His son goes here. That's what he said. We have to be good."

"Hey, we have a floor meeting about now so why don't we come back to this discussion after this?" asked Carla.

The four girls went into the hallway and saw about 20 people milling about. A girl with long dull brown hair came up to them.

"Sarah!" exclaimed Hermione hugging the girl, "How are you? How was your summer?"

"I'm good, Hermione. My summer was wonderful. How was yours? Hello Leigh, Carla, Laura."

Nineteen year old Sarah Durfee had gone to high school with the four girls. Leigh, Carla, and Laura nodded back to Sarah.

"Well well. If it isn't the four losers." Said a snotty voice.

Hermione released Sarah to look in the lavender colored eyes of her (arch) enemy, Maria Insula.

"Maria." Said Hermione, "How was summer school?"

"Fine. And pray tell Herms. What did you do this summer?"

"Well the band went into a small recording studio for a few days to get a demo done. And I spent the rest of the summer in contact with a few record companies."

Maria probably would have taken the chance to insult Hermione but someone else spoke.

"Hey, everyone! I'm The RA Heather. I went to Daimyo High School class of 2005. I'm a medical biology major and I'm a junior. So why don't you all go around and introduce yourselves."

The first guys to introduce themselves were named Andrew, Aaron, Corey, Mike Rich, Pat, and Chris. Next came Joe, Johnny, Sam, Paul, and Steve.

"I'm Draco. I went to Durmstrang High School and I'm Chemistry major.

"I'm Neville. I went to Hogwarts High School and I'm a Biology major.

"I'm Ron. I went to Hogwarts and I'm a Athletic Training major."

"I'm Harry. I too went to Hogwarts and I'm a Psychology major."

The girls went next. The first girls to introduce themselves were Ashley, Katie, Lindsey, Colleen, Devon, Jillian, Jessica and Andrea.

"I'm Parvati. I went to Hogwarts and I'm a Pre-PT/ OT major.

"I'm Lavender. I also went to Hogwarts and I'm a Psychobiology major."

"I'm Maria. I went to Beauxbatons High School and I'm a Pharmacology major."

"I'm Laura. I went to Beauxbatons and I'm a Pre-Med/ Osteopathic Medicine major.

"I'm Carla. I went to Beauxbatons and I'm a Marine Biology major."

"I'm Sarah. I went to Beauxbatons too and I'm a English major."

"I'm Leigh. I also went to Beauxbatons and I am a Marine Bio major."

"I'm Hermione. I went to Beauxbatons with this lot and I'm a Psychology major."

"Okay!" said Heather, "Well just a few things I have to tell you and then you all can get acquainted."

Heather talked for a few minutes before allowing them to go back to their rooms. Laura and Leigh were teasing Carla about going to shower together and Hermione sat in her chair thinking.

" 'Mione?" asked Carla, "Whats up?"

" Just thinking. I think I hung out with those boys from Hogwarts when I went there. We weren't best friends or anything but we hung out during lunch and stuff."

Down the Hall. . . . . . .

"Nev, Ron, " asked Harry, "Did you recognize that last girl who introduced herself?"

"She looked familiar but I couldn't place her."said Neville Longbottom

"Why you know her Harry?" asked Ron Weasley.

"It's Hermione Granger boys." Said Harry Potter as he leaned his head back onto his bed.

* * *

OKI! That's it the latest chapter. Not some of my better work (in my opinion.) Like I said in Principia Discordia my muses have gone on extended vacations and the mind control plot bunnies are working overtime. Well review! Also possibly my last update for a while winter break will be hectic and I dunno when I'll get the time to write and post. 


End file.
